


Couch

by orphan_account



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play sorta, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gee, Chris, how come your mom lets you have two boys?





	Couch

Chris whines when DD shoves his hand down the front of his pants, and suddenly, the couch feels like the comfiest place in the world. His slender fingers trace patterns on Chris’ clothed dick, not giving him the full satisfaction of getting palmed. He spreads his legs instinctively and curses, grabbing DD’s shoulder for purchase as he silently wishes for anything more. His fingers move almost hypnotically, as if spelling out love notes to spite Chris’ wants. To the opposing side of DD, Julian moves closer to Chris and leans over to kiss at his throat. Chris groans and places his hand at the nape of Julian’s neck, just to drag it up and into his dark head of hair. Julian stops and smiles against his neck, Chris shuttering at the scratch of his facial hair. DD giggles and presses kisses to his cheek, Chris cracking a blissed-out smile. Julian reaches a hand up Chris’ shirt leisurely, stroking his chest, until he decides to slide his fingers over to play with one of Chris’ nipples, eliciting a soft gasp. DD starts palming him in cohesion with Julian’s twisting fingers, and Chris has to bite back a loud moan. Warm breaths paint his neck and ear, impossibly dizzying.  
“Fuck... fuck, guys,” Chris moans.  
Julian hums happily, lifting his head. His fingers splay against Chris’ chest, and his free hand gingerly tilts his head toward him, guiding him with gentle touches along his jawline. Soft, dulcet kisses are shared once their lips meet; Chris’ grip in Julian’s hair tightens, and Julian swiftly moves his arm out of Chris’ shirt to cup his face with both hands. Chris eagerly tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and his wordless request is contentedly granted as Julian’s tongue meets his. DD bites the shell of Chris’ earlobe as Julian begins to domineer his mouth, Chris more than happy to allow him to do so. DD finally slides his hand into Chris’ damp boxers and Chris jerks his hips, moaning into Julian’s mouth when DD fondles his balls with a single hand. Chris briefly lifts his hips as DD removes his hand and tugs his pants and boxers down, Julian pulling away from his mouth with a wicked grin.  
“Pretty eager tonight, aren’t we?” He coos, swiping his thumb across Chris’ slit, appreciating how pretty and swollen his cock is. Chris takes a second to collect his thoughts.  
“You guys have been fuckin’ teasing me all night!” Chris practically cries, still content but unfathomably desperate.  
DD and Julian share a giddy laugh, and Chris can’t help but join them.  
Julian slides off the couch and onto his knees, moving until he’s between Chris’ legs. He grabs them in a semi-rough manner and spreads them wider, licking teasingly along his inner thighs. DD bends forward at an odd angle to plant a kiss on Julian’s head, before interlacing his hand with Chris’. He studies his flush face, gauging his reaction when Julian unsteadily traces a vain on his cock with his tongue. Chris gasps and his thighs quiver, his insides untamed waves. He separates his hand with DD’s, ambling toward the hem of his boxers, but DD connects their fingers again, moving it away.  
“Mm-mm. Chris, let us take care of you tonight.” He says, softly and so unmistakably loving.  
As if to punctuate this statement, Julian circles Chris’ tip with his tongue and comes off with a pop. Chris inhales sharply.  
“Fucking hell, alright.” he mumbles, tossing his head back and grinning shyly.  
Julian takes him in his mouth instantaneously and bobs his head without sputtering, his tongue moving languidly. Intrigued with how artful Julian is with his mouth, Chris trembles slightly, and his eyes feel like they could roll to the back of his head. Saliva trails Julian’s lips as he pulls off, only to tend to Chris’ balls. Chris moans up something pretty, and it takes a great effort not to thrust into Julian’s throat. Watching the incredibly attractive scene unravel before him, DD can’t help but slot his mouth with Chris’, finding immense joy in the muffled sounds emitted into his mouth. The slick sound of adventurous tongues and lips smacking fills Chris’ ears, and he swears that could die happy on this shitty couch.  
Until Julian pulls off and stops touching him, leaving his dick wet and throbbing.  
Until DD stops kissing him, leaving his lips a bit swollen and his mouth feeling rather slimy.  
Chris just whimpers.  
“Fuck, please keep going, please, fuck…”  
Julian and DD share a look; they’re taken aback, at the least, at how needy and concise Chris is. However, it’s spectacularly endearing, and admittedly what they were aiming for. Then, Chris is being touched again; hands are stroking his body all over, there’s a bottle of lube popping open and thick fingers prodding at his entrance, he’s noisy and impatient and waiting to be overwhelmed. DD and Julian are telling him how good and beautiful he is, his head is reeling and breathing shaky. He involuntarily spills a rather pathetic noise, loud and borderline pornographic. Julian is curling his fingers inside of him and DD is stroking his leaking cock, and Chris’ mouth feels fuzzy and his toes are curling and he’s babbling and cursing with his head shoved back against the couch cushion. There’s an abrubt “That spot right there, right there- Fuck me, dude. Oh my god,” followed up with a string of curses in a slightly higher voice than normal- and Chris tightens around Julian’s fingers and cums so hard, he swears he can see God. He pants and swallows the spit pooling in his mouth before he looks like a drooling puppy. Julian sits back up next to him, and hastily moves to finish himself off, DD already one step ahead of him. But Chris comes back from his high, and, despite any halfhearted complaints, takes DD and Julian’s dicks in each hand with as much class as you can with a cum-stained shirt. They both rut and groan, DD’s face against his shoulder. They whine Chris’ name and cum into his hands around the same moment, extremely grateful in this moment for their angel of a boy. He lazily wipes the cum on his shirt and yanks it off, tossing it to the floor with a self aware snort. And as much as the three could definitely use a shower, or should move to the bedroom, they remain stationary. Chris comfily wraps his arms around their shoulders, and they cuddle up to his chest. Chris is the first to pass out; Julian and DD sleepily smile at each other before their hands find each other’s and they soon follow suit.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all like this one  
> also I never explicitly state whether they’re lovers or fuck buddies so whatever suits your fancy


End file.
